


Year One

by Larker



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larker/pseuds/Larker
Summary: Everything is the same except latter on in life Korras Avatar abilities throw her randomly back in time. Will be adding tags as I go. A series of one shots.





	Year One

Everything is the same AU except latter on in life when facing new challenges Korra gains the random ability to travel through time. These are the stories of when she traveled back with no control over it when and how she appeared.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The first time it happened Korra had been terrified, everything had been so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. The fight had been intense and Korra had been on the upside of it, until the spirit vines had been introduced. After Kuviras method of harvesting the vines for power had become wide spread, a lot of regular thugs had started using them as a cheap power up. Cases of these people using them appeared from all over the world, the vines had hit the black market. They never had as much as use of the vines as Kuvira though, so Korra could still dispatch them, most of the time on her own.

The solo mission had been going well enough, until the near end of it. The outlaws had closed in on, Korra went into the avatar state, she vaguely remembered binding the men with earth bending on the vast level area they were at, and then everything changed. 

After a few minutes and many people randomly chattering she managed to pick up something, over her own panicked thoughts.

“can you believe those rookies have come so far in the season?” A man had paused by the alley with a friend.

The friend laughed, “I never imagined they would, but now I’m kind of hoping to see them preform at the tournament!”

“Really? Me too!” The man said excitedly, “How do you think tonights match will go?”

“These rookies have good technique, I think the Tigerdillos don’t stand a chance.”

“Me too! too bad we couldn’t make the match tonight; let’s go, I really want to get home and listen on the radio.” 

Both men walked away and Korra stayed in the alley, trying to calm a panic attack. She found a newspaper in the trash and briefly glanced at the date. The first pro bending match she had ever seen was between the Tigerdillos and the rookie Fire ferrets.

That night Korra never left the alley. She remained still in disbelief, trying to make sense of everything. People came and went; most discussing the pro bending season and few mentioning the equalist threat amongst other mundane things. Once Korra had finally steeled herself to walk out into the night to figure out how to get home she heard Raava’s voice, so loud that that she lost consciousness.

The next time that she woke Korra felt warm sheets and arms around her. 

“You’re finally awake.” Said a familiar voice, warmly. Korra was still confused but she let herself be embraced. She couldn’t find words to explain her what had happened yet, nor was she sure that it had even been real. She felt a gentle kiss to her forehead and a whisper, “Korra, please rest. We just found you tonight.”

She burrowed further into the embrace, exhausted and finally allowing her guard to come down as she recognized the arms around her, “I- I don’t-,” She paused, unable to say anything further.  
“It’s ok Korra, Tell me tomorrow.” She felt a hand massaging the back of her head before finally allowing herself to rest.

The second time that it happened Korra was more prepared. It was a coincidence that she appeared in the frozen tundra. She heard the screaming and commotion from a far. It only took minutes to finally remember the occasion. This was right before harmonic convergence.

Korra recalled the trip to open the spirit portal in the south. She scoffed, she had been so trusting back then. It didn’t matter though, Korra looked at the event occurring before her fondly, strange as it may seem. The spirits were attacking the group as they headed over to the portal though the ever storm. 

The first time this happened she had been so confused. After getting home and spending a few days with her loved ones, Korra had understood the strange event.

It was strange, being back in Republic city, especially knowing everything that was going to happen. It was strange now, being here in the ever storm and deciding to just let everything play out like it had back then. After accepting that her avatar powers sometimes threw her back in time, Korra had chosen to allow things to not change. 

It was a decision that took her time to accept. Knowing all of the bad things that were going to happen, knowing all of the pain that was coming…. Did not over power all of the happiness that came after.

So here she was, months since the first time, she found herself in this position and stood still, listening to the action occurring.  
Korra took a brief moment to look at her younger self from a distance and through the storm. The roundness of her younger face, the defiant aura she had. She smiled widely, as she waited for the group to move on. Long after everyone was gone, Korra took a moment to wonder. She still had no idea how to get home.

Hours later, Korra remained, feeling the cold air and beginning to worry. As much as she had come to understand the situation around her, she still had no idea how to get home. Korra knew the way to get ‘home’ but she refused. She begun to use fire bending to maintain warm.

In the end, Korra forgot how long she waited in that frozen tundra, remaining still as she hoped. She hoped for the plans of the future and waited. It was a strange feeling, witnessing history and as it happened and just sitting back to allow it to occur.

Korra smiled, as she felt Raava stir within her and shout. She began to reminisce about the event that occurred immediately after and gave away to unconsciousness. 

The next time she woke, Korra smiled into the familiar scent and body around her. “This time, it was harmonic convergence.” She whispered.

She felt a hand on her cheek, “Wow, that was so long ago.” A kiss to her forehead,” I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

Korra smiled into the warmth around her and gave in to seep.

The third time that it happened, it had been inevitable. She felt nothing but chaos, her first clue that this time, her time traveling would not be kind to her like the precious times. Korra felt herself sinking into her element, she spat water out in surprise and swan to the nearest dry spot of land she could find. The commotion was incredible as tried to place what event was occurring.

She felt debris fall upon her before looking up, that’s when she realized, this was the equalist attack on the championship match. Korra swam to the nearest end in order to hide before she coughed out the water in her lungs hearing a tender voice.

“Korra!?” She was almost fooled into relaxing as she met a pair of young green eyes. “Korra, aren’t you up… there?” The young woman looked towards the broken ceiling to confirm. For an impossibly long moment Korra remained still, admiring the young woman looking down on her.  
The first time around, when she had been the same age as the young girl, she had never really taken the time to actually look at her. A smile found its way onto her face before the words escaped her, “Asami…”

She saw the young woman’s confusion play out on her expression. Korra knew she should have swam away or perhaps, just hid under the water as soon as she recognized Asami, damn, this whole situation just completely changed her whole plan of not ever letting anyone who knew of her see the avatar. This moment of weakness and curiosity set the whole rhythm of these trips for her.

This one was longer than her previous visits. Asami had gotten separated from her father for the night, a ‘coincidence’ that took all of Korras will to maintain quiet about for the moment. The Avatar remained near the young woman, inevitably meeting the fabulous bending brothers and ultimately, younger self herself. 

This was the first time that the events that occurred had changed. Korra had been terrified, but doing her best to keep it a secret. Bolin, Mako, Asami and herself had found themselves outside of the arena after the attack. 

“So, you’re… me?” Her younger self stared in wonder.

Korra smiled, “I’m the original, kid, technically you’re me.” She almost laughed, and before her younger self could complained she added, “Since I’m traveling back here you can all call me the avatar, ok?” Her younger self, balked, “You will be Korra, since this is your time.”

“How is this possible, we can’t have two of me fixing things, I…. what are we doing?” Her younger self said, completely lost, all of their friends looked as lost.

The avatar shrugged and let them all in on her plan, “Listen, I’m not here to change anything of the events that will occur.” The avatar took a breath, “I come back in time without control, I just need you all to help me lie low while I figure out how to get home.”

Mako spoke out next, “Wait, how old are you?”

The avatar smirked, “You can’t ask a lady her age Mr. Hat trick.”

“Oooohhh, she’s got you there, bro.” Bolin laughed while clutching at his chest dramatically. The Avatar laughed along as they all got a conversation going. 

“How do we get rid of Amon?” Everything paused, as her yourself bluntly asked. 

The avatars face lost all of its playfulness as she stared at young Korra. “I’m not here by choice to give you the answers.” She stated, “I’m here by accident, and everything that is meant to occur will happen.”

Young Korra stepped up, “What? But you can tell us so much, you can change Everything!”

The avatar closed her eyes as she spoke, “whatever happens right now we can handle it together.” She took a small glance at Asami, “I am here on accident, and frankly, there is nothing that I would want to change about our future.”

Everyone on team avatar looked at her in disbelief, “Knowing that I encountered you all tonight is scary enough,” The avatar furrowed her brow,  
“But if this is going to keep happening now, I am going to need you all to help me lie low next time.”

The avatar was tired, even though the rest of the Krew looked at her like she was a different person, which she was, she sighed. “As long as I can help it, I will not allow anything to change my timeline, everything that we all go through together, out weights whatever bad may come.”

She set the rules out early, no matter what everything had to playout as it should, the avatar would not have it any other way. “Ok, listen, this… development is still very new to me. I happened on accident the first time-”

“The first time? How many times have you gone back? Her younger self interrupted. “Are you sure no one saw you? What happens-”

The avatar put her hands up, in front of her, “I was alone both times ok?!” She noticed her younger self begin to complain, “I need you all to listen!” She used the most authoritative voice that she could muster. 

She spent the next moments telling her friends everything that she knew of the situation. How every time this happened, she had no idea why or when she would come home. She took a good look at all of her friends and smiled. 

They took the news well, all pitching in to help ‘normalize’ the next time this might happen. By the time that she heard Raavas voice echoing in her head she was more than curious about what she would find once she got home.

“So, you don’t remember anything?”

Asami took a moment to answer, “I- I don’t know, now that I think back on that time, everything is blurry. I know the major things that happened but I’m trying so hard to remember anything specific about meeting you that night, during the equalist attack.”

Korra could see all of the effort Asami was going through, she reached out for the other woman’s hand and held tightly, “It’s ok if you can’t recall, I’m just curious as how all of this works.”

Asami winced, “I just got a head ache.”

Korra looked on, worried, “Are you alright?”

Asami nodded, “It’s not too bad but-”

Korra cupped Asami’s face, making her pause, “Hey, it’s alright. We can figure it out tomorrow.” She guided them both back to bed, “Let’s just sleep for now ok?”

Asami took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “ok.”

Korra smiled, “You know, it was really adorable seeing you back then,” She laughed as Asami pouted, “It’s strange knowing what will happen but  
just, staying aside. Allowing the events to unfold.”  
She felt Asami hug her tightly, “You have to tell me everything, tomorrow.”

“I will.”

They both allowed sleep to take over after that.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Author’s note. I’ve been rolling this idea in my head for a while, of what would happen if a wiser Korra witnessed everything that happened. This fic will be a series of one shots based on that. This was the intro, now that everyone is aware the next chapters will be more to the point. Please leave feedback, I anything helps. I don’t have a beta for this so bear with me.


End file.
